Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of retrieving or depositing packages and reducing the burden of carrying packages during a shopping trip.
Related Art
Typically, a shopping center has a plurality of retail sales locations or stores, and some of these shopping centers have hundreds of stores which are located side-by-side over considerable distances on pedestrian thoroughfares or walkways. Shoppers are able to move over these thoroughfares and into the retail establishments to make purchases and receive packages of their goods at these points of purchase. Because one may wish to shop at stores that happen to be far apart, it is a nuisance, and often quite difficult for some individuals to carry their packages while they continue to shop. Furthermore, if the burden of carrying packages is great enough, one may be forced to cut short the intended shopping trip. Accordingly, there is a need to lessen this burden on shoppers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.